


His, For Eternity

by zams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's reaction to Loki in a suit only confirms what Loki already knows: Thor is his, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His, For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> If The Dark World trailers have told me anything, it's that I'm going to have a lot of angsty Thor/Loki feels this November. _A lot_. In response to that, I needed some completely self-indulgent snarky fluff to fortify myself against the upcoming angst.
> 
> And to be completely honest, I just wanted to write Loki in a suit because Tom Hiddleston is delicious in one.

+++

Loki's aware of Thor's presence the moment he appears in the doorway, Loki catching Thor's eye in the mirror.

"May I help you, brother?" Loki asks, the slightest insinuation in his tone as he raises an eyebrow.

Thor simply smiles in response, leaning against the doorframe and casually crossing his arms over his chest. Standing there, Thor is nothing if not the epitome of masculinity, all hard lines and sharp angles, and Loki ignores the stab of arousal that races through his blood at the sight, returning his attention to the mirror and his endeavor.

Loki feels Thor's gaze upon his back as if it were tangible as he attempts to make this so-called "bow-tie." For all Loki's talents, and they are numerous, Loki struggles with the small scrap of fabric. How Loki is supposed to twist and fold this fabric to resemble the picture Thor earlier showed him, Loki does not know. Of course, that does not mean Loki will not solve this puzzle.

Loki will admit, if only to himself, that Thor chose well. If Loki must be forced into Midgardian fashions to please Thor when they attend something called a "wedding" between two of Thor's entirely too friendly and too reputable fellow Avengers, it is only proper that Loki wear quality pieces. The shade of green closely matches that of Loki's traditional dress, and the fabric is quite pleasant to the touch, silky and flowing like water. Briefly, thoughts of attaining a larger sample of this fabric pass through Loki's mind, as do some of the activities that could come from such a thing.

However, those thoughts, as intriguing as they are, are halted when Loki finally manages to contort the fabric correctly, and he smirks at his reflection in satisfaction, critically eyeing the end result of his struggle. Tilting his head to the side, Loki takes a step back in order to fully view himself. Loki certainly holds no love for Midgardians, but Loki must acknowledge that this clothing is quite flattering for his form. He looks commanding and intimidating, his hair severely slicked away from his face as usual and the fabric clinging to him in just the right way to accent his lean figure, the splash of green the perfect personal touch.

Pleased with his appearance, Loki catches Thor's eyes again, and he is in no way surprised to see heat reflected back at him. Thor can be quite predictable.

"I suppose I do not have to ask if you enjoy what you see," Loki drawls, slowly turning around. His lips curl into a smirk as he brushes out a non-existent wrinkle, hyper aware of Thor's eyes intently following the motions of his fingers.

"You know that I do," Thor says, finally speaking, his voice already deep and husky with desire. He walks toward Loki, his footsteps heavy and sure, and does not stop until he has wrapped Loki fully in his arms and aligned their bodies so that there is barely a space between them. Grabbing the back of Loki's neck, Thor tilts Loki's head and brings their mouths temptingly close. "You are beautiful, Loki. Beyond compare, beyond match."

Feeling generous, Loki threads his fingers into Thor's hair, pulling just enough so that he's sure Thor feels the pinch. "It would be in your best interest if you always remember that, dear brother." 

"How could I possibly forget?" Thor wonders aloud, the words breathed over Loki's lips just moments before Thor claims them in a deep kiss.

And even as Loki relaxes against Thor and enjoys the simple pleasures caused by Thor's eager kiss and Thor's hands upon his body, Loki vows that despite what the future bring may bring for them, he will never allow Thor to forget this moment and the feelings between them, his devotion and desire, no matter the cost. Thor is his. For eternity. 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And despite myself, Loki got a little, well, Loki on me. But that's why I love him.


End file.
